


Children of Razmiran

by JackBivouac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: One-off from a homebrew campaign I was in that ultimately fell apart but was fun while it lasted





	Children of Razmiran

All was not well in the little Razmiran village of Daban.

“No! I’m not marrying Ganach!” The farmer’s child stamped their bare foot, their skin, hair, and eyes all curiously the same shade of honey brown.

“Too fucking bad because you’ve already been paid for.”

“I’m not some cow you can just tithe out!”

“How the fuck else do you think we can afford the Tithing Step this year?” The farmer, stinking of cheap ale, grabbed Faren by one of their twin braids. He yanked, hard. “Think of your mother you selfish bitch!”

Smack! Faren, flailing for balance, struck his stubbled face. Their eyes widened as their father’s narrowed. “Papa, I’m so-ahhh!”

The drunken man threw his child to the floor. Faren’s head slammed against the boards, stars bursting in their eyes. Faren’s mother, a mere fourteen years older than their eighteen-year-old child, came running with a hand on the swell of her belly.

“Lich, don’t hurt our baby, please honey!” Their first could well be their only, given poor Chenny’s history of miscarriage.

Lich threw her hands off him. As his wife staggered back against the wall clutching her pregnant belly like a security blanket, he unbuckled his belt.

“Hurt ‘em? Faren’s about to be married and acting like this. Just won’t do.” With the child still too stunned to move, he met no resistance wrenching their arms bent behind their back. “A bitch like this has gotta be broken in before they’ll breed.”

“No!” Chenny gasped.

Lich had already belted Faren’s forearms tight together and removed their own belt. He looped it around his child’s neck and pulled, crushing their twin braids to their throat.

Faren’s eyes bulged. They gasped like a landed fish, movement returning in breathless bucking and barefoot flailing. “Ma-ma…!” they wheezed.

Their mother only managed a helpless sob as her husband yanked down their child’s pants and shoved his cock up their virgin asshole. Faren shrieked through their flaring nostrils.

Lich grunted, slamming his hands down on their shoulders to catch himself. His child's ass was such a hot, snug fit around his cock that he nearly came. Keeping their head and chest shoved to the floor, the drunkard shoved deeper into their kneeling hips, tearing their anal walls apart.

Faren snorted and jerked, thrashing in agony against their father's pistoning hips and dick. The pinioned, doubled over child only drove the head of his ramming cock right into their g-spot.

Faren squealed like a spitted sow, back arching and toes curling of their own mindless, animal volition. Spasm after spasm burst from their clenched anus into white hot lances through their shuddering flesh. Saliva dripped from the corners of their mouth onto the floorboard against their crushed cheek.

Helpless and forsaken by their own mother, Faren cried out to the only one they could, "Raz...mir!"

God king of the young nation.

Lich yanked the belted noose around their neck. His child's anus choked as tight as their throat around his cock. As cum exploded from his the head of his dick, he jammed two fingers between Faren's gasping lips.

"You stupid cunt! If that old fuck Razmir's a god, than so am I!"

His 'heresy' was the last thing his child heard before blacking out on their father's cum-pumping dick.

Chenny ran out from the cottage, rain chilling her tears of heated shame. She had failed the only child she had thus far managed to rear. She couldn't ever take back or make up for her transgression, but she could do the next best thing.

Chenny ran through the rain, through the night, and through the fields. She ran until she reached the village chapel on Daban Hill. The great iron knocker clanked against the door, mud and water puddling at her feet.

A priest of Razmir in the gray robe and iron mask denoting their low, Third Step opened the door. "What is it, my child?"

"Heresy, your Grace," panted Chenny. "Heresy, by my own husband and father of my children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faren, Lich, and Chenny are all level 1 commoners here, the npc class


End file.
